This invention relates to a reconditioned carding flat assembly.
Carding flats as used on a flat top card have T-shaped cast iron flat members with end mountings extending outwardly from opposite ends. The end mountings at a bottom side are carried upon the flexible bend of a carding machine and upon the carrier disks on the other side. The portion of end mountings which slide upon the flexible bend have a critical relationship with the other carding elements in that settings of the toothed card clothing of the flat is maintained thereby.
Because of the wear over extended periods of time between the bottom side of the end mountings periodic reconditioning procedures are necessitated. The bottom sliding surfaces of the end mountings include ledges longitudinally aligned with said flats and spaced by a concave arcuate portion, so that when the ledges become worn, reconditioning is required which includes regrinding of the end mountings to redefine the ledges. Repeated regrindings cause the end mountings to become thin with eventual loss of structural integrity. Efforts have been made to provide plastic inserts on the bottom sides of the end mountings but such have failed to take into account weakness at a juncture between the end mountings and the T-shaped cast iron flat members.
Accordingly, it is an important object of this invention to provide a carding flat assembly capable of repeated reconditioning operations with regrinding providing structural integrity in the assembly.
Another important object of the invention is to provide a carding flat assembly which after reconditioning permits repeated further reconditionings without loss of structural integrity.